The Midnight Thief
by DaSwampRat'sCherie
Summary: Rogue gets up for a late-night snack and finds a certain cocky Cajun waiting for her.


Just a fun little one-shot. It's kinda dumb, but it was one of the first ones I actually wrote down forever ago. And it's short.

DISCLAIMER: no, I do not own X-Men, X-Men Evolution, Rogue, Remy, or even a carton of-well, you'll see. I do however own a rotten banana that should probably be thrown out, but I have plans of resurrecting it and setting it loose in my school... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! yeah, I've slept a lot alright... :/

* * *

It was nearing midnight on a Tuesday and Rogue found herself wide-awake and staring at the ceiling. Have you ever had one of those nights where you _just can't fall asleep?_ Well, Rogue has, in fact, this was one of those nights.

Finally, she decided to get up and grab a snack. On her way down, she remembered the treat she had gotten herself. Grinning and laughing evilly inside of her head, Rogue quickened her pace towards the kitchen.

After what seemed like eternity, she was standing in front of the freezer. Slowly, but with excited anticipation, she opened the door. An angel choir could be heard in the back ground and light shone down from heaven. And there, sitting oh, so beautifully perched on the freezer shelf was-... nothing *choir cuts*

Rogue blinked hoping she was imagining it. Still nothing. She held her eyes shut a little longer, and this time she actually found-...nothing. She searched the freezer in vain. After standing dumbfounded for a moment, she was suddenly enlightened as to what had happened with two words behind her. "Bonsoir, chere.''

Anger boiled inside of her and she turned on her heel to see the stupid, cocky Cajun that had decided to ruin her life by showing up on her doorstep a couple of weeks ago. And there, in his hands, was _HER_ Death by Chocolate ice-cream. The one _she _had personally paid for with _her _money. That jerk was eating directly from the carton with a spoon.

"You-You-" She spluttered.

"Oui?" He asked innocently.

She stared increduously from her ice-cream to his face.

"Want some, chere?" He asked holding it out for her, a quite amused expression dawning on his features.

"Would-Would _Ah_ like some?" Dumbfoundedness was quickly replace with the rage she'd begun with. "Would _Ah_ like some? It's _my_ damn ice-cream, Swamp Rat!"

"Is it really?" He inquired curiously, eating a large spoonful theatrically slow.

"Yes, as a matter o' fact, it is! An' Ah want it back!" She demanded.

"Oh, alright, chere." Remy handed it back, but much to Rogue's dismay, he'd eaten all but a very small corner of it.

"You-You ate it _all_? Ah just got it this mornin'!"

''Once I started, I just couldn' help myself."

She growled throwing the carton at his face and stalking off.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, not so fast dere, chere." He told her grabbing her wrist then pinning her to the wall.

"I've been tryin' t' talk t' ya' since I got here, gut ya' keep avoidin' me..."

"Ah-"

"Why're ya' avoidin' me? All Remy wants t' do is be friends..."

"Ah get the feelin' ya' expect more."

"Is dat really so bad?" He asked quietly.

"Ah-"

"Chere, look at Remy." He pleaded softly stroking her cheek.

After a slight pause, she met his gaze and found herself immediately lost in his eyes.

He leaned in closer. "Remy's not as bad as ya'll think he is, chere."

"Ah-"

"Sshh," He whispered, gently kissing the top of her head. "Ya' must know Remy cares about ya'.''

"Ah-"

"An' here ya' go pushing him away."

"Ah-"

"Sh, don't speak, chere." He told her gently, putting his arms around her and hugging her close.

She hated how he could do this, she would hate him one minute and be thinking of nothing but his gruesome and untimely demise, then the next minute, she'd be thinking of all the reasons she loved him. Er, _CARED_ about him. er, tolerated him. Yes, tolerated is the correct word. Nothing more, she had only learned to put up with his annoying innuendo, his cocky smile, his abs that were so freakin' sexy-. Um, you never read that. Delete it from your memory, because Rogue most certainly did _not_ think he had sexy abs! (And she ain't in denial either...)

Against her better judgment, she found herself resting her head on his chest and hugging him back.

"See, dat's not so bad, now is it?'' Remy whispered.

"Ah-" She began, but this time rather than Remy interrupting her, she was cut off by a crash, a *schiknt*, and a loud exclamation of,

"GUMBO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER BEFORE YA' DON'T HAVE ANY!"

Both Southerners couldn't help but smile before finally breaking apart.

"Be seein' ya around, chere." Remy grinned then scurried away from Logan.

Logan came over a moment later, claws bared, grunted, "He botherin' ya' Stripes?''

Rogue hesitated a moment before shaking her head, "Nah, Ah guess not..."

* * *

Wow, 2 uploads in one day? Quick! someone get a thermometer and make sure I'm not sick!

Reviews would be like, totally awesome (channeling my inner Kitty) I will build a shrine to whoever gives the longest review. Well, not really, but it's a nice thought...


End file.
